


Frowned Upon Punishment

by Badboylover24



Series: RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Intersex Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Tickle torture, Travis is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Day 3 of Valentine’s Week: Sequel to Five Flowers, One Lover. Not approving of Angel’s frowning, Alastor initiates some punishment.Hazbin Hotel & Characters belong to Vivziepop.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Frowned Upon Punishment

Angel groaned as he slowly came to and opened his eyes…only to see all red. He then realized that he’s blindfolded by his red-silk eye mask. He tried to reach for it but couldn’t; all six arms are chained up. His upper pair of arms are chained by the wrists above his head, and his two lower pairs are chained behind his back. Despite the eye mask, Angel can tell he’s face-up in Alastor’s bed from the feel of the silk sheets.

_What happened? One minute, I was blowing off steam in the hallway to my room. Then some dark shadow thing wrapped around me—Wait!_

“Alastor?!”

“I am here, darling~”

Outside the blindfold, Alastor stood beside the bed while looking down at his lover. The poor spider is blindfolded and chained, and the bottom three buttons of his jacket have been unbuttoned and opened to reveal his bare stomach. But Angel was not happy about this.

“Al, let me outta here right now!” he snapped, struggling to free his upper hands from the headboard they’re chained to. “I’m not in the mood for any role-playing right now.”

“This isn’t role-play,” Alastor explained. “This is _punishment_.” Angel stopped struggling with confusion.

“Babe, I thought our anniversary’s next month.”

“It is, but that’s _not_ what I’m punishing you for.”

“Then what the hell did I do?!”

“You were frowning in my presence and completely ignored me when I tried to ask you what’s wrong.” Angel scoffed in annoyance.

“ _That’s_ your problem? Al, I was frowning and ignoring ya cuz I had a bad day. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“That is fine,” Alastor replied. “I have ways of making you talk.” He then placed a gentle hand on Angel’s hand, making him flinch as he petted it. “And I have a way to make you _smile_ for me~” Angel froze with realization.

“Al, don’t you dare! I’ll tell ya what happened, okay?!”

“Ah-Ah-Ah~Too late~” And the Radio Demon placed his claws gently on the white-and-pink tummy.

“Al, not there!” But Alastor started wiggling his claws to tickle it.

“Tickle, tickle, tickle~” Angel bursted out laughing.

“GAHAHAHAHA! AL, NOHOHOHAHA! I CAN’T—PFAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STOHOHOHAHA!” Angel tried to twist his stomach away, but a pair of tentacles held him still by his waist and chest. All he could do was kick his long legs.

“You are adorable when tickled, darling~” Any threats of killing him were replaced by laughter. Angel couldn’t think straight for five full minutes.

“AL, PLEAHEHEHAHA! I’LL TAHAHAHAHA!” Thinking he has enough (for now), Alastor stopped, letting Angel pant in between light giggles.

“So you’re going to behave then?” he asked, removing the eye mask. “Or do I need to use _both_ hands?” Angel only sighed in defeat.

“It’s that asshole Travis. He’s trying to spread rumors that you’re gonna dump me the moment ya get me pregnant. I wanna go rip him a new one, but he’s at a different place whenever I get to where he might be.”

“Angel,” Alastor replied, snapping his fingers to make the handcuffs vanish, “you know I’d _never_ do that to you.”

“I know,” Angel sighed, sitting up before the redhead sat next to him, “but what he said really hurt that it pissed me off.”

“Then let’s cheer you up,” Alastor replied, snapping his fingers again. A moment later, a couple of shadow creatures appeared, holding the owl demon Travis prisoner. They set off and found Travis in a flash the moment Angel told them what happened.

“Hey, what the hell?!” Travis stopped when he saw Alastor stand before him, his horns growing and eyes becoming radio dials.

“ ** _What’s this I hear about you saying I’ll leave my Angel after impregnating him with my child?_** ” The owl saw Angel’s surprised expression turn into a sinister grin at what he has in mind...and knew he’s dead meat again.

“Aw, fuck…”


End file.
